GRC NO 2013 The Gordon Research Conference on Nitric Oxide (NO) is designed to provide biologists, chemists, clinicians and other scientists with state-of-the-art knowledge on the basic structure/function relationships of NO generating systems, and the biology of NO as a signaling and effector molecule in physiology and pathophysiology. A long-term goal is to use this knowledge in development of novel NO based therapeutics in particular for treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease. This research conference is held every two years and the next conference will take place at the Ventura Beach Marriott in Ventura, CA on Feb 17-22, 2013. Approximately 160 participants from academia, government and industry are expected to attend. Funds are requested to support conference registration and travel costs fees for participants (i.e. speakers/discussion leaders and for exceptional graduate students/post-doctoral candidates and other junior scientists working in the field of NO biology). The speakers have been selected to address unresolved questions and cover emerging new areas in the field and to balance the program with senior and junior investigators. In a specific effort to promote and showcase the work of younger scientists, 12 highly talented junior researchers (5 females) have been invited to give full talks. Senior leaders in the field will chair these sessions. Sessions will focus on novel insights on the regulation of NO formation and signaling. Chemically related nitrogen oxide species with signaling properties including S-nitrosothiols, nitrite and nitro fatty acids will be discussed in depth. In addition, therapeutic avenues will be covered with an emphasis on how enhancement of NO bioavailability via newly described principles might be used to treat and prevent cardiovascular and metabolic disease. 1998 Nobel laureate Louis J Ignarro has kindly agreed to present the Keynote Lecture. In addition, there are two prominently featured and moderated poster sessions selected from abstracts submitted to the meeting, a special session on Current Controversies and Late-Breaking Findings and a Hot Topics session that encourages last-minute submissions of exciting findings from new or established investigators culminating in awards given to several of the junior investigators. The main strength of this meeting is the opportunity for cross-disciplinary interactions in a highly focused, yet informal intellectually stimulating atmosphere. The Gordon Conference on NO plays an essential role in providing guidance and exploring new vistas in this important field of basic and translational research.